Electrical devices such as computer systems, gateways, and servers typically receive electrical power from a cord, which has a plug at one end. The plug is inserted into a socket or an outlet at a power source and the other end is coupled to the actual electrical device. In some applications, power is inadvertently interrupted by the cord being accidentally disconnected. This can be problematic for servers, gateways, and other devices tasked with the important responsibility of routing data in a network.